Last Love
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Caroline decides that its time to figure out what she wants... no, who she wants: Tyler or Klaus? Can a silly game of questions and a naughty kiss help make up her mind? CarolineXKlaus ! Klaroline! One-Shot!


**I was watching loads of Klaroline video's on YOUTUBE so... ! **

**If this gets good reviews, I'll make a proper fanfic for Klaroline.**

_**Caroline's POV**_

When I was a little girl, I never thought I would grow up to be a vampire. A vampire who is in one hell of a mess! A vampire with a hybrid boyfriend, a King of the hybrids admirer, a best friend as a witch, other best friend a doppelgänger and a whole supernatural life. No, I expected, when I was five, that I would grow up to be a princess. Then, at age eleven, an actress making awesome movies. At age sixteen, a designer... Now... I have no idea.

Tyler Lockwood, my hybrid boyfriend, has only just been allowed back into Mystic Falls as a graduation present from Klaus; my close friend and also someone who is an extremely huge crush on me. I'm flattered, sure, but what am I supposed to do? I'm attracted to both of them, Klaus and Tyler.

Tyler is caring and fun to be around. I've known him my whole life and he has always been there. He's friendly, always watching out for those he cares about. He's watched over me, and has always had my full trust.

Klaus... A kick-ass hybrid who is determined to be my last love; no matter what. He is strong willed, thoughtful when he wants to be, caring at times, dangerous which brings excitement! He's saved me twice from a werewolf bite, given they were both his fault. He saved me from Alaric when he held me captive in the school. He brought me dresses, jewellery... he drew me a picture...

How can I chose? I'm dating one and I'm best-friends with the other, and also slightly hold a crush on him. He brings excitement into my life, he makes my heart beat like lightening. When he kissed my cheek... my heart sped up. But Tyler, he makes me feel safe, he knows me like no one else!

"Hello, Sweetheart" Klaus' British accent wraps around my ears, making it the only thing I could hear.

"Go away" I say through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to think."

"What about?" he asks, moving to sit on the forest floor besides me.

"Life" I reply, giving out a heavy sigh.

"Well, you have a very long one ahead of you" he tells me with a small smile. "Where's Tyler?"

"With Matt doing... boy stuff" I shrug. "Not my speciality, boy's stuff. I like shopping... and curling irons."

"And here I thought your hair was natural" he jokes with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Shut up" I hit his arm but join in with his laugh. "Its my real hair and real color... that makes up for it. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

Klaus shrugs, looking up into the tree tops. "I saw you out here alone, thought I could keep you company."

I think for a minute, leaning back against the tree. I stare into the distance, my eyes going over all the trees, my ears picking up all the noises being given off by the animals, my nose picking up all different smells.

"Lets play a game" I smile, turning to face him. "So... Elijah and Katherine... do you really want her as a sister-in-law?"

"What do you think?" he raises an eyebrow, giving me his answer; no. "Who's a better kisser, Matt, Damon or Tyler? And you can tell me, we're friends and I'll always keep it a secret."

"I'm not answering that" I shove him. "I can't believe you expect me to! I can about Damon anyway, I was compelled. Matt and Tyler..." I sigh, giving a shrug and letting the sentence travel off. "If you had to spend the rest of you life with someone, who would it be, Jeremy or Alaric?"

"Two hunters... Alaric, he can drink" Klaus winks. "Same question but with... Damon and myself."

"You" I respond within a second, shocking myself and the lack of thought needed.

In my distracted state, Klaus takes the advantage and leans forward; grabbing me by the back of my neck. He crashes him lips to mine, fiercely but softly at the same time. My lips mould against his of their own accord and I shamefully find myself kissing him back; even though I'm with Tyler. The kiss feels like fireworks, like a thousand million explosions happening at once.

He pulls back, breathing slightly heavier than before. His eyes are bright as they look at my own, his lips pulled up in a smirk. I can't help myself, I can't control my body. I launch forward, pulling him back to me; pushing my lips against his. My arms wrap around his neck, holding him tightly. Yes, I've had great kisses with Tyler but the kisses with Klaus are fantastic. Tyler's never made me feel like a firework ready to take off; not like Klaus. Its like my body's made the decision for me... and it wants Klaus.

**Leave a review :)**


End file.
